


Touch me

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Inui convinced Kaidoh to be blindfolded for the first time...





	Touch me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenges by Lande di Fandom "maritombola" (prompt: 20 - Touch me by Samantha Fox) and "COW-T" (prompt: voice)

As soon as Inui had put a blindfold on him, Kaidoh stiffened. He had been reluctant to try it in the first place, and being unable to see his senpai and what he was doing made him even more nervous.

-Relax, I’m not going to do something unpleasant to you.- Sadaharu said to him when he noticed the other’s nervousness.

Kaoru took a deep breath and nodded.

He tried his best, but he couldn’t relax at all.

-Mh.- Inui thoughtfully said. –Maybe you’ll need something to help you.-

As soon as he moved to go get what he had in mind, the younger boy grabbed his arm as if his life depended on it.

-What is it, Kaidoh?- his boyfriend worriedly asked, caressing the other’s naked arm.

Kaoru shivered at that touch. It was so much more intense than usual.

-I don’t need anything.- he mumbled in embarrassment, lightly blushing. –Just... talk to me. And... touch me...- he added in a whisper.

Inui smiled softly, sitting again next to the other.

-As you wish.- he answered.

-As you may have noticed,- he started. –while blindfolded your other senses are enhanced. This is why I insisted that you tried, I want you to feel as good as I can make you.-

He accompanied his words with soft caresses on his boyfriend’s arms and shoulders.

Kaidoh shivered and sighed in pleasure. His senpai’s beautiful deep voice was lulling him and together with his sweet touch it was dispelling his anxiety and helping him relax.

-For example, if I now tell you that I’m going to slide a finger on your collarbone you’re going to feel it much more than you usually would.- Inui continued, doing as he just said.

Kaoru let a small moan out of his lips. It was true, he _was_ feeling it much more than usual.

-See? I will now caress your chest.-

Sadaharu kept explaining what he was going to do while doing it.

At first he simply caressed Kaidoh’s soft skin, then he massaged his most sensitive spots, teasing him without touching his groin.

The younger boy moaned in pleasure and called him pleadingly, implicitly asking for more. He was feeling embarrassed for getting aroused so easily.

-Be patient.- Inui kindly mocked him, chuckling.

Kaoru blushed hard at that, but a shiver run down his spine to his groin, making his member get a little harder.

-You are so cute, Kaidoh.- Sadaharu told him before kissing him.

The kohai promptly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s head to keep him close, opening his mouth for him.

The older boy kissed him deeply and slowly, finally bringing one of his hands down to the other’s private parts.

Kaoru moaned as soon as his senpai slid his fingers around his half erection, shivering and spreading his legs shamelessly. They had done it multiple times, but that was the first time that he was actively encouraging the other to go on.

Inui smirked and moved his lips on Kaidoh’s neck, kissing and licking it while slowly masturbating him.

The younger boy sighed and moaned in pleasure, completely forgetting the previous anxiety and embarrassment. There were only his boyfriend’s lips and hands for him in that moment.

Sadaharu skilfully moved his hand until the other was fully erect and very aroused, than he let go to caress his testicles while reaching for his butt. He massaged Kaoru’s opening to make it relax, then he carefully penetrated him with his middle finger.

Kaidoh gasp and held his breath for a moment before letting out a loud moan of pleasure. He had never felt anything this strongly, it was making his head spin. He was feeling as if he was floating in the air, with Inui being his only anchor to the ground. He held tight onto his boyfriend’s head because of this.

The senpai sucked on the other’s neck to leave a love bite, moving his finger inside the other to reach his sweetest spot and massage it.

Kaoru moaned louder and louder, shivering more and more often as his orgasm built inside of him.

He couldn’t even try to resist it, arching his back while coming onto his belly, almost screaming in pleasure.

When he relaxed again and panted on the bed, Inui pulled out his finger and removed the blindfold from his boyfriend’s eyes.

Kaidoh blinked a few times to get used to the light again, focusing on Sadaharu’s satisfied smile.

-See? I told you I would have given you the best orgasm of your life.- the older boy said.

Kaoru heavily blushed, looking away, but he didn’t deny it. As always, his senpai was totally right.


End file.
